One of the most troubling occurrences to shoes and their function is the frequency of the slippage of the shoelace knot once it has been tied. This is dangerous when participating in any type of athletic activity or something as fundamental as walking. Moreover, most young children are unaware of the danger of an untied shoe and the severity of the injury it can cause when they inadvertently step on the loose lace with their other foot and cause themselves to trip. Needless to say it is quite painful especially when the front teeth are lost in the process. In Stanfield U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,510 where a device was designed to aid handicapped children in tying a bow in a shoelace that is mounted to a shoe. In short, prior art does not provide a remedy for slippage of the knot on both sides of the knot once the shoelace has been tied, nor address the semi or permanent need for placement of the device on the shoe itself to eliminate loss or destruction.